


Il coraggio per restare

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "«Resta» gli sussurra sulla nuca.Oliver chiude gli occhi. Sospira. Ce la mette tutta per non lasciare che il groppo in gola gli incrini la voce.«Elio, domani è il giorno del mio matrimonio.»Entrambi sanno che quella è l'ultima volta."
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Il coraggio per restare

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono.  
>  **Note:** Scritta per il **Drabble event** del 20/03 - 22/03 2020 con il prompt: Oliver/Elio (rating rosso), alzare la posta in gioco.

Elio gli si accoccola in grembo. Le sue natiche hanno un altro spasmo attorno al suo membro e Oliver, seduto sotto di lui tra le lenzuola disfatte, soffoca un gemito strozzato nella sua pelle, nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla, mentre le mani si stringono spasmodicamente sulle scapole del più giovane e le unghia affondano, lasciandosi dietro piccole strisce rosse che Elio sarà costretto a nascondere per almeno un paio di giorni.

Sente il suo respiro sulla nuca e le mani tra i capelli che si serrano a pugno tra le ciocche bionde quando porta di nuovo in su il bacino e poi si abbassa. I suoi movimenti si fanno più erranti e Oliver allarga le ginocchia fino a farsi male, ma non gli importa, perché ogni affondo del bacino di Elio sembra catturare un centimetro in più e il piacere che gli scorre nelle vene annebbia tutto il resto, fino a soffocare anche il senso di colpa che gli attorciglia lo stomaco.

Raggiunge il climax quando è ancora dentro di lui ed Elio sospira, contento, mentre si sfrega solo un altro paio di volte sul suo stomaco prima di lasciarsi andare con un lungo gemito soddisfatto. Affonda il volto nei suoi capelli e lo stringe a sé in un abbraccio che sa un po' di disperazione.

«Resta» gli sussurra sulla nuca.

Oliver chiude gli occhi. Sospira. Ce la mette tutta per non lasciare che il groppo in gola gli incrini la voce.

«Elio, domani è il giorno del mio matrimonio.»

Entrambi sanno che quella è l'ultima volta.

Elio scuote la testa, il naso che sfrega sui suoi capelli e quasi gli fa il solletico.

Oliver vorrebbe, in quel momento, riuscire a trovare la forza di sorridere.

«Resta» ripete con voce strozzata.

Oliver gli bacia il collo, poi il mento. Lo scosta da sé con gesti delicati per catturargli le labbra in un bacio dal sapore di una scusa non detta. Quello che Elio gli chiede è di alzare la posta in un gioco che è troppo pericoloso.

Si coricano assieme, uno accanto all'altro. Lo stringe a sé per nascondergli le lacrime che gli bagnano le guance. Tra un paio di ore dovrà prendere il treno per tornare a casa, ma ha ancora un po' di tempo. Almeno fino all'ultimo secondo che gli è concesso vuole fingere di poterlo fare. Di essere riuscito, alla fine, a trovare il coraggio per restare.


End file.
